Internet: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: During a quiet afternoon on the web, Hikari clicks on something she shouldn't have. And when Amane walks in and sees just what that something is, things take an interesting turn. Just another SP one-shot. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Author's Note:** It's been quite some time since I've done one of these little Strawberry Panic one-shots. The main reason is because I've been so engrossed (or one could say consumed) by some of the other stories I've been working on the past few months. I've also been a little blocked on ideas for these little stories. But this morning I had an epiphany about an old idea I had for one of these one-shots. And since I'm kind of between stories at the moment, I've decided to go ahead and get this one off the ground.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Internet: A Strawberry Panic Tale

It was a peaceful late summer afternoon at the small cottage owned by the family of Amane Otori. Amane and her girlfriend, Hikari Konohana had been spending the week there to get away from everything for a bit. With Amane out for a ride on her horse, Hikari had decided to take a little time to check her email on the desktop computer in the living room. There were only three new messages in her inbox. The first was from Hikari's friend Nagisa, telling her a little bit about the trip she and her girlfriend Shizuma had taken to Hawaii.

The second message was from Hikari's other friend Tamao, who talked a little bit about a new book she had started working on. The third and final message was from Hikari's friend and former dorm mate, Yaya Nanto. The subject heading of the message read, _You Have Got to See This!_ Hikari was a little suspicious as she clicked on the final bit of mail.

_'Hey Hikari. Tsubomi and I saw this video last night and thought the girls in it looked like you and Amane.'_ The message read. _'You have just got to check it out!'_

The message included a link to the thing that Yaya obviously wanted her to see. Hikari instantly got a bad feeling that rose from the pit of her stomach. She knew that Yaya had always had a somewhat perverted sense of humor at times. Yet after a few moments, and against her better judgment, Hikari finally clicked on the link. Her browser opened a new window to a site that the blonde was completely unfamiliar with.

Right in the middle of the window appeared a video player that showed two women who were both stark naked. Instantly Hikari's eyes went wide and her face turned red. Both girls in the video were in the middle of having intercourse. What immediately struck Hikari though was that the women in the video did indeed look like her and Amane. One of them had long blonde hair while the other was taller and had short blue very much like Amane's. Hikari also noticed that both the nymphs in the video were a little more endowed than she and Amane were, but the resemblance was still quite uncanny.

Hikari's eyes were practically glued to the screen as the bluenette in the video got the blonde on her back and began probing her entrance with her tongue. There was a part of Hikari that knew she shouldn't be watching yet she couldn't look away. Plus it was turning her on, even more so because the girls in the video looked like her and Amane. Hikari almost felt like she was watching herself and Amane go at it on the screen.

"What are you watching?" a familiar voice asked right next to Hikari's ear, causing the blonde angel to squeal in surprise.

Somehow, Hikari's hand used the mouse to put the video on pause. She turned her head and saw that Amane was standing behind her chair looking over her shoulder. A serious-looking expression was on the blue-haired tomboy's face.

"A-A-Amane!" a shocked and flustered Hikari exclaimed. "I, uh, I… this isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? Looks to me like you're watching porn." Amane replied, still with a serious look. "How the heck did you find a video like this?"

"Well… Yaya sent me the link to it in an email as one of her weird little jokes." Hikari explained with a guilty expression. "She said that the girls in this video looked like us, so…"

"Huh… You know, they actually do look like us a little." Amane agreed as she looked again at the screen.

Before Hikari could respond, Amane suddenly reached around from behind and clicked the mouse. The video on the screen started up again, surprising Hikari. As Hikari tried to figure out what was going on, Amane's hand suddenly reached down between her leg under her short tan skirt and began massaging her opening through her panties, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"Keep watching." Amane huskily whispered into Hikari's ear.

Hikari did as she was told and continued to watch the computer screen as the blue-haired Internet nymph continued to probe her blonde lover. As the video continued, Amane eventually pulled the crotch of Hikari's panties aside and slid two fingers into her opening, causing the blonde angel to gasp. Her eyes stayed fixed to the computer as Amane pushed in and out of her. The video then reached a point where the blonde nymph on the screen had gotten on all fours and her blue-haired lover had gotten behind her on her knees. The bluenette in the video pushed three fingers into the opening of the blonde from behind.

The video progressed and Hikari could feel herself coming close to her peak. On the screen it seemed like her Internet counterpart was coming close too. Then at all most the same time the two girls climaxed. Though Hikari did it screaming Amane's name at the top of her lungs. The video ended and Hikari sat in her chair catching her breath.

After a moment, Hikari looked up at Amane with tears forming in her eye. "You must be ashamed of me right now."

Amane gave the girl a gentle smile and took her chin. "Not at all. In fact I kind of like this side to you, Hikari. Besides, you were obviously thinking of me, right? So there's no need to feel guilty."

Hikari sniffed and nodded her head. Amane hugged the blonde angel from behind and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. After composing herself, Hikari shut off the computer and stood up from the chair.

"So, feel like having dinner?" Hikari asked.

"Well, actually… there's something else I want to do right now." Hikari admitted with a blush.

With that, Hikari took Amane by the hand and guided her back to their bedroom. As soon as Amane closed the door behind them, they became locked in a passionate openmouthed kissed. Their tongues slid against one another in a familiar yet pleasurable dance. Once they broke for air, an aroused Hikari quickly unbuttoned Amane's white long-sleeved shirt. The blonde angel smiled a little when she saw that Amane had decided to go without a bra.

As Amane let her shirt drop to the floor, Hikari began sucking on her right breast while her hand massaged the tomboy's left. The blonde lingered there for quite some time before leaving a fiery trail of kisses down the length of Amane's stomach. Once she was on her knees, Hikari undid Amane's belt and pulled down both her jeans and her panties at the same time. The blonde then used her tongue to begin exploring Amane's opening. Amane moaned and threw her head back as Hikari's tongue did its work.

After what almost seemed like an eternity, Amane began to feel herself coming close to the edge. She held onto the back of Hikari's head and bucked her hips to help herself along. Then at last she climaxed, calling Hikari's name. After recovering, Amane bent down and pulled Hikari's sleeveless lavender shirt off over her heads. She then gently pushed the blonde onto the wooden floor and removed the powder blue bra she had on.

Amane began to suck on Hikari's left breast, causing her to give off soft moans of pleasure. As she worked on Hikari's breast, the blue-haired tomboy pulled off her skit and panties in one motion. Afterwards, Amane left a trail of kissed down Hikari's body until finally getting down between her legs. Hikari moaned and arched her back as Amane's tongue probed her wet entrance. After a few minutes, Hikari came to another hard climax. It seemed to Amane that they were done until Hikari suddenly got up on all fours.

"Please Amane." Hikari begged as she looked back at her. "Do me like that girl in the video."

Amane chuckled a bit and got onto her knees. She pushed three fingers into Hikari's opening, causing her to cry out and her left lower leg to rise. The position they were in left the heel of Hikari's foot pressing against Amane's opening, surprising the tomboy. As Amane began pumping her fingers into Hikari, she also began to buck her hips. They continued like this for some time, lost in sheer pleasure.

"Amane! I think I'm going to…" Hikari cried out.

"Not yet!" Amane told her. "Hold on! Hold on!"

With one last thrust from Amane's fingers and hip, they both managed to climax at the same time. Hikari collapsed onto her side afterwards. It became clear to Amane that the girl was spent. Smiling, Amane picked Hikari up bridal style and placed her on the bed. She got into bed next to her and pulled the covers over them both.

"I love, Hikari." Amane told her before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Amane." Hikari replied with a contented sigh as they cuddled close.

"So… how is it that Yaya managed to find that video we saw." Amane asked after a moment.

"She and Tsubomi watched it last night." Hikari replied on the brink of sleep.

"Oh… well then, I don't think I want to know any more than that." Amane decided as they both drifted off to sleep.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. This story is probably one of my more twisted ideas, and most likely will never be considered my best work. When I had the idea for this story originally, I had planed for Hikari to accidentally run across the video while doing an internet search. But I couldn't quite figure out how that was going to work. Thus I got the idea to just have Yaya send her the link. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little tale.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
